1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer assisted feedback for reducing driving risk and more specifically relates to the capture and analysis of driving events and coaching of fleet drivers to reduce risky driving behavior.
2. Related Art
Conventional systems for taking risk out of driving are non-existent or impractical today. The current state of the art for predicting the driving safety of individual drivers or groups of drivers operating vehicles under certain circumstances is primitive. Additionally, analysis of identified risky behavior is time consuming and requires a specific skill set not typically found within an organization having a fleet of motor vehicles. Furthermore, there are no systems in place today that can objectively analyze and score driving events to assess the risk of an individual driver or an individual vehicle. Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient system and method for capturing, analyzing, and assessing the risk associated with the driving performance of individual drivers and coaching those individual drivers and providing reports to managers and supervisors to reduce risky driving behaviors.